Almost all serious archers use or have tried a sighting device on their bows all the way from very simple marking devices to rather complex movable devices. Invariably the sighting device is designed to assist the archer in adjusting the inclination of the archer bow in relation to the actual or perceived target distance between the archer and the target.
A number of the sighting devices are adjustable each having a sight unit that is vertically movable on the bow handle section and connected to a dial or scale pointer that is movable in unison with the movement of the sight unit to register the target distance corresponding to the position of the sight unit. For example, one such adjustable sighting device is marketed under the brand name "Sight Master" and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,179 granted to Robert A. Closson on Sept. 17, 1985. One of the disadvantages of such sighting device is it difficulty in easily and conveniently mounting to the archery bow and its tendency to tilt the bow laterally. Additionally such a sighting device requires the archer to refocus his/her eyes when viewing the sight unit and the scale pointer.
One of the major objectives of this invention is to overcome many of the disadvantages of the previous adjustable archery sighting devices. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.